The lion king 4: We are oneThe true meaning
by Bambi-littledeer07
Summary: sequel to tlk3:the loner, when Kita Tiaru's cub is born dif. from others, he wonders why and ends up going on a search to find out why everyone is different...
1. who's better?

The lion king 4: We are one-The true meaning  
  
Disclaimer: Kita, Miku, Chloe, Tiaru, Taka, Tiku, Kiki, Tanu, Bailey and any other lion I happen to come up with is mine. Now heres the thing: You may use my names, but not the character. By that I mean if you use one of my names, the character's appearance, and personality must be totally different than mine. Example: if you were to take the name Miku, your character could not be the son of Kiara, nor could he have any relation to Chloe. OK? Thanks!  
  
Authors note: Ok I couldn't help it, I had to write a fourth one. All I can say is I hope you like it.  
  
Background: Kita gives birth to two cubs, one is stillborn, the other is small, but alive. As the cub gets older he wonders why he is so different. Taka gives him the 'we are all different because.' speech, but he still fails to understand. Finally he decides he is going to find out for himself and he leaves. Thinking their beloved son is dead Kita and Tiaru move on, hoping Nearu will keep watch over their lost son, but is he really dead?  
  
Chapter 1: Who's better?  
  
"Hey Taka!" Matosa yelled from the top of a rock. Taka looked up. He and Miku's two cubs were at the watering hole. Taka had been put in charge of baby-sitting. He didn't mind though. In fact he sort of liked it. Even if the cubs were twins of terror.  
"Watch this!" Matosa yelled again. He leaped off the rock and stretched himself out, trying to make it all the way to Taka, who was laying about five feet away from the rock. Matosa landed belly first in the water. Taka laughed. Kasoni watched his brother stand back up and cough. He laughed too. "I would've made it." He said under his breath.  
"NO you wouldn't have! I'm the better jumper!" Matosa yelled, walking out of the water and shaking himself. Matosa was a golden color with a small brown tuft of hair on his head and brown hair at the tip of his tail. He looked a lot like Miku when he was younger except he had blue eyes. In fact, both cubs had been born with Chloe's eyes.  
Kasoni was more of a reddish color like Kita. He had a dark chocolate tuft of mane on his head. Part of it covered his blue eyes, which were full of mischief. "Oh yeah?" He asked his brother. Matosa grinned, "Yeah!" Kasoni smiled, "well I'm gonna be a mightier king." "Nuh uh!" Matosa yelled.  
Kasoni smiled again and then broke into song: "I'm gonna be a mighty king! So enemies beware!" He rammed his head into Matosa's. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "Well I've never seen a king who couldn't see!" Matosa said haughtily. "Oh yeah?" Kasoni said, "Yeah!" "Well I'm gonna have the best of mane, like no king has before. It's gonna be so long and fine!" Matosa interrupted "Yeah? Well I'm gonna have a mightier roar!" "Doubtful! ROOOAARRR! See mine is mightier!" "Nuh uh!" "Yeah huh!" "RRROOOAARR!" The song ended as the two cubs roared at each other, each determined theirs was better than the other. Taka interjected. "Hey guys, it doesn't matter who's better. You're both going to be mighty kings." Kasoni stuck his tongue out at Matosa. "Look, stop it now or it's nap time for both of you!" Taka threatened. The two cubs looked up at him with sad eyes. "Ok Taka, we'll behave." they said. Taka sighed, hoping that for once they actually would do what they said they'd do..  
  
Ok end of chapter, I know the song sucked and really wasn't a song at all but hey I thought it would be a fun way of introducing what Matosa and Kasoni are like. Anyway r/r and tell me what u think ok? Thanks! 


	2. the storm

Chapter 2: The storm  
  
Kita walked slowly, searching for something. She wasn't quite sure what. All she knew was that something was going to happen. Around her stomach it felt weird and every so often she would get a really bad pain and would have to stay still and wait for it to pass. She had no idea what was happening, all she could tell was that it was something good.  
Kita looked up at the clouds and saw black ones rolling in. She knew what that meant. A storm was brewing. Great, just great. Kita took a step forward but had to stop, for the awful pain had returned. This time it was worse and lasted longer than the others. Instinct told her to find someplace to lie down and fast. Kita looked around but saw nothing. Then she thought of the watering hole. It had always been her favorite spot.  
Thunder crackled above her as she ran for the watering hole. She looked around; she could smell that Taka had been here earlier with Kasoni and Matosa. She glanced towards pride rock. It would be a safe place, but Kita needed to be alone. She had been born a loner and now more than ever she knew she needed to be alone.  
She circled around until she found a spot. A boulder had been cracked and it allowed enough room for Kita to lie down. Kita squeezed between the crack and then circled a few times. She laid down just as another wave of pain seized her. What was going on? Kita stretched out a bit, hoping that would help; it relieved some of the pressure she felt, but not much. Kita began to breath hard, instinct again told her to do something. She took a deep breath and then pushed. Something told her something wonderful was taking place, although she still had no idea what. 


	3. the new arrival

Chapter 3: the new arrival  
  
Tiaru paced back and forth. Where was Kita? Thunder boomed and a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, but Tiaru paid no attention to that. He turned to Taka, who was fast asleep. Kasoni was sleeping slung over Taka's shoulders and Matosa was curled under one of Taka's paws. Tiaru sighed, he couldn't wake them.  
He turned to Kiara. "Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Kiara sighed. "I'm sorry Tiaru, no one has seen nor heard of her since this morning." Tiaru sighed. He looked out at the pride lands. Rain was whipping across them, drenching everything. Tomorrow it would be muddy and hard to walk. Tiaru sighed. "Where could she have gone?" he wondered aloud. "I don't know Tiaru, but don't worry. Kita's strong, she'll be ok." Kiara said, smiling.  
"When the rain stops we have to find her." Tiaru said. He was determined something was wrong. Kita would've told him if she planned on staying out. He turned to face the pride. "We have to form a search party," he told them. "I just know something is keeping her out there, when the rain has stopped we must find her!" Miku and Chloe shook their heads, agreeing. Kiara sighed but nodded, showing she would help as well. Other members also nodded, agreeing. Tiaru smiled, glad that the pride was willing to help him. He turned back to look out at the rain soaked pride lands. "Don't worry Kita," he said. "I'm going to find you, wherever you are."  
  
Kita did not need to be found though, for she would return in her own good time. Although she would be bringing a very special little someone with her. Kita licked the small cub nestled up to her side. She had originally had two cubs, but one had been stillborn. Kita had pushed the dead cub out of her makeshift den and tended to the one that had lived. Now that the cub was dry and clean she watched it. She had discovered it was a boy.  
The funny thing was though, that the cub did not look anything like Tiaru or Kita. In fact, the cub was a yellow blonde color with black spots. Kita knew the spots would go away as the cub got older only to be replaced by a black tuft of fur on the tail and maybe a black tuft of fur on the cubs head. She smiled, either way her young cub was beautiful. It didn't matter to her whether he looked like his parents or not. The fact that he didn't only made him more special.  
Kita licked the young cub once more. "I think I'll call you Tiku." She said. She smiled. "Tiku after my own father." No one needed to tell Kita her father's name. For no one knew it except for Nearu. Although a few nights ago Nearu had visited Kita in a dream. Kita had met her father there, she smiled at the memory. Kita smiled down at little Tiku. "I can't wait to show you to Tiaru. I just know he'll love you as much as I do." She smiled and licked the cub once more before laying her head on her paws and falling asleep, hoping Tiaru was not to worried about her. 


	4. finding kita

Chapter 4: Finding Kita  
  
When Tiaru woke up he stretched and then looked around to see if Kita was back. His ears drooped when he saw she had not returned. He sighed. "Hey, Taka," he nudged Taka. "Taka, wake up." He said, nudging a little harder. Taka murmured something and then rolled over. His eyes opened just a bit. Suddenly he gasped and rolled over. He got up and crouched, the hair on his neck standing straight up. Tiaru growled. "Oh sorry about that, you scared me." Taka said, standing up straight again. "Help me wake Miku and Chloe and Kiara. They said they'd help find Kita." He said.  
"Find her? What is she missing?" Tiaru glared at Taka. "Oh.." Taka said. He helped Tiaru wake the others and from little pairs to find Kita. Kovu agreed to help and paired up with Kiara. Miku and Chloe paired up and then some of the other lionesses that agreed to help paired up. Simba and Nala stayed behind, saying they weren't feeling well. Kasoni and Matosa stayed with them.  
Taka went with Tiaru and the search began.  
  
Taka and Tiaru went off to search the hunting grounds, incase Kita had gotten caught somewhere out there. Miku and Chloe searched the places they thought Kita might be. Kiara had a better idea. She knew that the watering hole had always been of great interest to Kita. So she and Kovu went to the watering hole to search.  
  
Twice Kita saw movements outside her new den. And twice she heard Kiara and Kovu talking to each other and calling her name. Kita remained quiet. She did not want to be disturbed. She really wanted them to go away, but saying anything would reveal herself to them. She just wasn't ready to show Tiku to the world yet.  
Finally Kiara and Kovu left. Kita waited until she was sure they were gone before venturing out into the open. She glanced around to make sure and then leaned down to sip the cool waters. Her stomach growled. Kita knew she would need to return to the pride soon, for Tiku would not survive if Kita didn't get proper nourishment. She sighed and climbed back into the den and curled up beside Tiku. She gave him a bath and then slept once again.  
  
Everyone in the search party reported back to pride rock a few hours before sunset. Tiaru and Taka were the last to get back. Seeing that Kita was not there Tiaru's ears drooped. "Nothing at all?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. "The rain washed away any trace of footprints or scents." Kiara said. Tiaru nodded. He turned and went to the very back of the cave, where it was coolest and lay down. He looked out of the hole and gloomily stared at nothing.  
"I have to admit I'm starting to worry as well." Kiara said. Kovu nuzzled her. "Kita's fine," he said. "I can feel it." Kiara wasn't so sure. Miku looked out into the pride lands. His eyes searched for any sort of movement that might be a lioness. He saw nothing. He hoped his father was right, for Kita's sake. 


	5. kita's return

Chapter 5: Kita's return  
  
Kita awoke two days later to curious hyenas sniffing outside her den. Suddenly rage took over for some unknown reason. Kita nearly flew from the den, hurtling herself at the hyenas. She growled and bit and slashed at them until they were running away, tails tucked tight between their legs. Kita stood, hair up, eyes glaring, daring anyone to try and come between her and Tiku.  
After a minute or so Kita realized that the hyenas were gone and that Tiku needed her. She squeezed back through the crack and licked little Tiku. Her stomach growled again. She was starting to get really hungry. Kita sighed. She knew it was time to go back. Tiaru had worried enough.  
  
"Ouch! Mommy! Matosa bit me!" Kasoni cried out, running towards his mother. "I did not!" Matosa yelled back. Chloe sighed. "Did too! Look at the bite marks Mommy." Kasoni said. "You bit yourself! I didn't touch you." Matosa growled. Kasoni stuck his tongue out at Matosa while Chloe looked at the 'bite' marks on his tail. "See mom? See how hard he bit me?" Chloe grinned. "Kasoni, Matosa, why don't you two go play with Taka hmm?"  
Forgetting all about his bitten tail Kasoni took off. "Bet I'll beat you there!" He yelled at Matosa. "Bet you won't!" They raced each other to Taka who was basking in the sun a few feet away from the tip of pride rock. Kasoni reached Taka first, but tripped over Taka's paw and tumbled to the tip of pride rock. He mumbled as he stopped and peered over out into the pride lands.  
He saw movement by the watering hole and then a lioness coming towards pride rock. He had to look and watch a few minutes before he realized who it was. He stood up and smiled. "Kita's back!" he shouted. He turned and ran back shouting, "Kita's back! Kita's back!"  
Kiara got up from her resting spot and ran to Kita as she reached the top of Pride rock. "Oh Kita I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head under Kita's chin. Kita smiled. Miku and Chloe both rubbed their heads under her chin and told her how worried they had been. Kita looked around for Tiaru, but didn't see him.  
"I'm right here." He said, walking out from inside the cave. Kita smiled. "I have something to show you." She said mysteriously. Tiaru cocked his head sideways. "Oh yeah?" He said. Kita smiled as she twisted her head towards her shoulders. "Yeah," she said as she grabbed little Tiku from between her shoulder blades. She set him down. The pride around stared at him for only a moment before breaking into whispers and saying aloud how cute he was. Tiaru remained stunned. It was almost as if he couldn't move.  
Kasoni stepped forward. "What is it?" he asked. Kita laughed. "It's a baby." She said. Matosa pushed his brother aside so he could see. "He sure is weird looking." He said. "Matosa!" Chloe said harshly. "What?" Matosa exclaimed, not realizing it was rude to say something like that.  
Kita looked back up at Tiaru. "Tiaru?" she said. Tiaru shook his head as if to clear it, "What's his name?" he choked out. Kita smiled. "Tiku, after my father." Tiaru looked up at her. "How did you..?" "I had a dream a few days ago." Kita explained. Finally Tiaru smiled and walked up to her. "He's beautiful," he said as he rubbed his head under her chin.  
"Is he what kept you away?" Kita nodded. "I felt I needed to be alone for a few days." She said. Tiaru nodded. "Next time, warn me before you do something like that. I was so worried." "Shh, shh. I'm here now, I won't worry you again." Tiaru smiled gratefully and then stood back to admire his new cub. He wondered why the cub was colored so differently even though it really didn't bother him. He liked his cub just the way it was, even if he was colored different from the rest. 


	6. return to the Lone lands

OK here's chap. 6. Nothing much to say, cept in this Chapter it will explain a lil more about what Tiku looks like, thanks C.a.b. for pointing out that I didn't give a good description, hopefully I can give you clearer picture in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Return to the lone lands  
  
Kita looked down at Tiku. She licked the golden blonde fur and then smiled. "You're not going to be a loner are you?" she said, licking the cub once more. "You are going to be a mighty king, better than all the rest." Kasoni walked up and looked at the cub. "He sure don't look mighty. Why is he so small?" Kita smiled. "You were small when you were a baby too." Kasoni frowned. "Yeah, but he's really small!" he said. Kita laughed. "Just because he's small doesn't mean anything Kasoni. Sometimes it's the smallest ones who do the greatest things." Kasoni was confused but seemed to understand.  
"Kasoni!" Chloe called from inside the cave. Kasoni cringed a bit. "It's time for your bath!" "Aw man!" he trotted back towards the cave, his ears drooped, dreading the bath that awaited him. Kita laughed again. Matosa emerged, looking nice and clean. It was obvious he had just gotten through with his bath. Kita smiled. "Well hello Matosa, don't you look handsome." She said. Matosa grinned. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he said. Kita smiled. "It's ok, you didn't know any better." Matosa perked up.  
"Hey Kita?" He said. "Yes Matosa?" Matosa peered over Kita's paws to see Tiku. He sighed and then said, "Why does Tiku look the way he does?" Kita looked down at Tiku. He was a yellow blonde color with black baby spots that would go away as he got older. He had a black nose and cute little blue green eyes like Tiaru's. He also had a peach colored muzzle, underbelly and paws. On the contrary as it was he looked somewhat like a leopard. Kita smiled once again. "I don't know Matosa. All I know is that I love him just the way he is." Matosa nodded and satisfied for the moment took off in search of Taka.  
Kita sighed as she laid her head over her paws, covering Tiku. As much as she loved being in the pride lands, the lone lands were her home. And it was her home she wanted to raise Tiku in.  
Tiaru climbed up the rocks to Kita, carrying a piece of meat in his mouth. He dropped it before her and smiled. Kita thanked him and ate the meat, relishing in the taste. She knew at once it was her favorite, zebra. Tiaru watched her for a few minutes, waiting until she was done before asking, "What's wrong?"  
Kita looked up at him. She sighed. "I want to go home." She said. Tiaru nodded. He understood. He too had been feeling it was far past the time they went back. However he had waited, wanting to be sure Kita was ready. "Tomorrow sound good?" "Yeah." Kita nodded. "Tomorrow then." 


	7. difference is the key

Ok I'm trying something new here. I was originally going to have Taka give a difference speech to Tiku, but I think I'm going to have him sing instead. I'm not very good at songs or poetry so please don't make fun of it to bad ok? Thanks!  
  
Chapter 7: Difference is the key  
  
It had been a few months since Kita, Tiaru, Taka, and Tiku had returned to the lone lands. Tiku had grown considerably. However for some unknown reason he had yet to lose his baby spots. For some reason he still had them. No one could quite figure it out.  
Taka sighed as he watched Tiku chase a butterfly. He had been put on baby-sitting duty. It didn't bother him though. He loved watching little Tiku. He had also loved watching Kasoni and Matosa, even if they did bicker a lot.  
Tiku chased the butterfly until he landed in a small puddle left by the previous night's rain. He looked down at his reflection and sighed. He turned and walked out of the water, not wanting to see his reflection. "Taka?" he said, sitting down beside him. "Yeah little man?" Tiku sighed. "Why am I so different?" Taka sat up and looked down at Tiku. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I don't look anything like my mom and dad. I mean, I still have my spots, why?"  
Taka sighed. "We don't know why you have your spots. Normally cubs lose them by now. Just because you don't look like your mom and dad doesn't mean anything though. Sometimes it's a good thing. It means you're different. Different is good." Taka explained. Tiku looked up at him, "How?" Taka: Everywhere you look, (Gestures around the Lone lands) Animals all around you (Tiku looks at the animals in the land) You'll see (Taka gets up) Everyone is different (Walks off, Tiku following.) No one is the same Difference is the key (jumps up on a rock as he says it) That unlocks spec-ee-al-ity! We all wonder why Why does one have blue eyes? (Points to his own eyes, which aren't blue..) And another green? (Points to Tiku's eyes, who smiles and laughs) Why do you look? The way you do? (Ruffles the hair on Tiku's head) Why do I? Look the way I do? (Points to himself) Why are we so different? (Jumps down and nuzzles Tiku) Why aren't we the same? If we were all the same The world would be so Boring! (Drops his head and pretends to be bored.) Tiku: If we were all the same (walking boldly) Then what would happen? How would we know? (Steps into a puddle) One from another? (Looks down at his reflection.) Taka: Difference is the key (pretends to be holding a key) That unlocks the door (turns the key) To spec-ee-al-ity! (Picks up Tiku, throws him into the air, then catches him again) Why look the same? (Draws two lines in the sand) When we can be different? (Draws a line through one of the lines) Why be someone we're not? (Sprinkles sand over the spots on Tiku's head,) When we can be ourselves? (Wipes off the sand) We have only so much time (uses his paw as a clock) Before our time is gone. (Slams his paws together) So why not be diff-errr-ent? (Jumps over a log.) Why not try something new? (Helps Tiku onto the log.) You never know? What could happen? (Tiku falls off.) Difference is the key (Helps him up and then leads into a parade.) That unlocks spec-ee-al-ity! (Both picking their feet up real high as they prance about) Spec-ee-al-ity! It's the key! (Falls down and lays on his back, Tiku on top of him.)  
  
"That was fun!" Tiku exclaimed. "Do you understand a bit better now?" Taka asked. Tiku sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He lied. Taka smiled. "Let's get some sleep kiddo." Tiku yawned. Taka rolled over onto his stomach. Tiku rested under one of Taka's paws. It took only a few minutes before Taka was asleep. Tiku sighed as he got out from underneath Taka's paw. "I'm sorry, but I have to find out why I'm so different from everyone else!" Tiku turned and ran off, leaving the unsuspecting Taka alone and responsible. 


	8. dead or alive?

Chapter 8: Dead or Alive?  
  
Kita walked with a spring in her step, her tummy full, and sheer happiness overtaking her. She smiled as she walked. Tiaru carried a huge piece of meat in his mouth for Tiku and Taka. If Taka wanted more, all he had to do was go back to the kill and find it. Kita sighed and walked up to the cave entrance where Taka lay, sound asleep.  
She smiled and then looked around. "Hey Taka?" she nudged him. Taka murmured something, yawned, and then looked up at Kita. "Hmm?" Kita looked around once more. "Where's Tiku?" Taka frowned. He looked down at his paw, where Tiku had slept. "Wuh, uh, he was right here." he picked up his foot and then stood, looking around. "We were sleeping together." Taka went into the cave and then came back.  
Kita's smile faded and the earlier spring in her step vanished. She began to pace nervously. "Where could he have gone?" she asked. Tiaru set down the meat piece and said, "Let's split up and look for him."  
Taka looked up at Tiaru. "It's not your fault," Tiaru said, assuring him. Taka nodded. Kita jogged off in search of Tiku. Tiaru sighed and then took off in the other direction. Taka watched them and then sighed, dropping his head. His nostrils flared. He could follow Tiku's scent!  
Taka walked slowly, making sure he was headed the right way. Every so often he bent his head down low to check and see if he was still on Tiku's path. He followed the scent to a river. The same river he had had Kita follow to reach Howler's lands. Taka walked up and down the bank, sniffing to see if perhaps Tiku had walked into the water and then come back out. He hadn't. Taka sat down and stared across the water. There was no way Tiku could've made it all the way across by himself. No way at all.  
  
"What!?" Kita cried out. "NO! You have to be lying! Tiku is not dead!" Kita exclaimed. She was practically in hysterics. "Kita I checked all up and down the banks, you know as well as I do there's no way he could've made it to the other side alone." Kita's eyes brimmed with tears. "NO!" she yelled, turning and taking off in the direction of the river.  
Tiaru turned to Taka. Before he could say a word Taka interrupted, "It's okay, I know she didn't mean what she said." He sighed. "She's just really upset, and it's all my fault." Tiaru looked in the direction Kita had gone, then turned and rubbed his head under Taka's chin. "Look, we all make mistakes," he started, "But my mistake caused the death of Tiku! It's my fault he's dead!" Taka cried out.  
Tiaru sighed. "No it's not and you know it." Taka sighed and looked at Tiaru. In his heart he knew Tiaru was right. It just wasn't fair. Why did Tiku have to die? He was so young! He had so much ahead of him! Taka sighed and then retreated to the seclusion of the cave. Tiaru watched him, but stayed outside. He knew Taka needed some alone time.  
  
Kita walked up and down the riverbank, searching for any sign that her baby was still alive. She saw no footprints. She didn't smell his sweet scent. Kita cried out in despair. She sat down and cried, letting the tears come. How could her baby Tiku be dead? Kita looked across the river to the other side. Anger filled her and she swatted at the water. She then bounded into it and swatted and roared and growled until her fury passed. She walked out of the water once more and sat.  
The sun was setting fast, and with it, it seemed to take Kita's heart as well. She sighed and then looked up at the sky, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Oh mother, please take care of my little Tiku," she paused to wipe her face with her paw. "Watch over him for me," she choked on a sob and then turned and left the river. Kita glanced back at the now hated river. The river that took her baby. And the river that she would never drink from, bath in, nor have anything to do with again.  
  
Very sad chapter I know, but don't worry, things will lighten up..won't say no more..hehehe..just don't worry ok? Ttfn! 


	9. a new friend

Sorry for worrying everyone so much. Of course Tiku's not dead.how could he die? He's the main character! The chapters are going to focus only on him and his adventures for a while, I'll go back to Kita, Tiaru and Taka soon, but not right away.. neway on w/ the chapter right? Well here it is, proof that little Tiku is still alive! Lol  
  
Chapter 9: A new friend  
  
Tiku growled to himself. He was cruising along on a log in the river. He had climbed onto the log after nearly drowning upon entering the river. Now he was far downstream, farther than he'd intended to go, and the log, nonetheless was not cooperating at all. It was not drifting anywhere near shore.  
Tiku sighed and then plopped down on the small log, causing it to rock back and forth violently. Tiku stood unsteadily. Suddenly the log turned, plunging him into the river! Tiku rose gulping for air and realizing.. he was closer to shore than he'd thought. He stood up, the water reaching his chest. Tiku smiled then and walked on proudly, which he found turned out to be a mistake.  
As he reached the shallow end of the river he tripped over a small stick and tumbled right into something.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a shrill voice yelled. Tiku got up and looked at the source of the voice. It was a young female cub, around his age. Only this cub was different.she was white with a red stripe from her nose, through a white tuft of hair on her head, on over her back and right to the tip of her long tail.  
"Suh-sorry.." Tiku stammered. The other cub held herself proudly as she looked him over. Then she laughed. "Boy," she said, pausing for a second, "You sure are a funny looking leopard." Tiku was shocked. "I'm not a leopard!" he shouted. The other cub stared at him. "Oh really?" she said, mocking him. "Then what do you call these?" she said, pointing to Tiku's baby-spots. Tiku growled to himself once more. "They're my baby- spots, I haven't lost them. I'm a lion!" he growled. The cub turned and then sat and licked a paw.  
Tiku frowned. "Well what about you?" he asked, "You sure don't look like any lion I've ever seen." The cub got up and turned around to face him. "I'm special," she stated. "My mother was a white lion and my father was a rusty reddish color lion with a black mane and tail." Tiku frowned once more. A white lion? He'd never heard of such a thing.  
"Well, my name's Tiku, what's yours?" the cub laughed at the name and then said, "That's a funny name, but then again, mine's no better. I'm Kiki." Kiki then turned and started to walk off. "Uh hey wait!" Tiku cried. Kiki turned. "What?" she said irritably. "Where are you going?" Kiki sighed and then looked skyward. Her ears perked up and she smiled.  
"To get food!" she said, licking her lips and then running off. Tiku was again left shocked. He then realized what she had said and ran off after her. "Hey wait for me!" he yelled, trying his best to catch up to her. "See those vultures?" Kiki said once he'd caught up. Tiku looked up and said, "Yeah?" "Whenever there are vultures, there's a kill. If you see them starting to land, it normally means that the kill has been abandoned and is up for grabs." Tiku nodded as they reached some bushes. Kiki pushed her way through them, Tiku behind her. Kiki smiled when she saw the kill. It was an antelope. Most of the carcass had already been devoured, but enough meat for the two of them remained. Kiki roared a typical little cub roar and then scattered the vultures by head butting them. Tiku tried to help, but he wasn't quite sure what to do. He needn't have worried. The vultures already scattered. "Well, let's eat!" Kiki said, finding an uneaten piece and eating it. Tiku looked around and found another spot where meat remained. He dined on it. Antelope was not exactly his favorite meal, but he knew he had to make due so he ate his fill and then sighed. Kiki finished quickly and then glanced at him. "So, what brings you out here anyway? Did your parents tell you they were just going to 'investigate' these things called humans and then never return? Did they say 'we'll be right back, stay here' and never come back? Did they." "No, they didn't," Tiku interrupted. He wondered what humans were, but decided not to ask. "Well then why are you out here?" Kiki continued. Tiku sighed and then looked skyward, as Kiki had done. "I don't know," he said. Kiki frowned. "Well what kind of answer is that? Did your parents ditch you? Are you a run-away? What about an orphan?" Tiku shook his head. "I guess you could say run away," he said. Kiki seemed really interested for some reason and it was getting on his nerves. "Well what'd you run away for? Were your parents mean to you? Did they hurt you?" Before she could say anymore Tiku glared at her. "I don't want to talk about it ok?" he said firmly. Kiki nodded. "Ok.I guess," she mumbled. Kiki sighed and then sighed. She got up and said, "Well, I guess we should find a place to stay for the night. It's not safe for young cubs to stay in the open at night." Tiku looked up at the setting sun, and in it he could've sworn he saw a lioness somewhat resembling his mother. "Hey! Did you hear me? I said we need to find shelter!" Kiki said. Tiku was brought out of his trance and looked at her. "Oh, ok." He managed to say, still wondering about the strange lioness that he'd seen in the sun. He followed Kiki until she came upon a small hole in the ground. Kiki sniffed around it, then climbed halfway in and sniffed. She then exited the hole and smiled. "This'll work." She said. Tiku frowned. "What is it?" he asked. Kiki looked back at him like he was the stupidest lion alive. "It's an old golfer hole duh!" she said as she climbed into it. Tiku looked around the savannah and then cringed as he heard the weird laughter of hyenas. He also heard something else. A low rumbling sort of sound coming from far off. "Hey! Are you coming or not? You stay out there and you'll be hyena food!" Kiki yelled from inside the hole. Tiku shook his head to clear it and then climbed in. Whatever the sound was, it was gone now. "What took you so long?" Kiki asked as he climbed in. The tunnel led to a big area where the golfer had probably slept. There were other tunnels off of the area, probably escape roots, Tiku guessed. "I dunno. Just listening to things I guess.." Tiku said, finding a spot and curling up. Kiki shook her head and curled up on the opposite side of him. She yawned. "Well," she said, "Good night." Tiku sighed, "Good night." He said. "Hey Kiki?" Kiki sighed, "Yeah?" she said. "Thanks for letting me tag along with you." Kiki yawned and then looked at him, even though it was hard to see in the darkness. "What are friends for?"  
  
See? Told ya he was still alive! And look he even has a friend now! So don't worry about Tiku, he can handle himself! Lol, hope you liked it, chapter 10'll be up soon. 


	10. the skins

Chapter 10: The skins.  
  
The sun rose slowly, blending the colors of the sky beautifully. There was a lot of red in the sky that day. It seemed that in every color, every blend, there was red. None of the animals quite understood, not yet. Instead they admired the pretty colors and paid no attention to the abundance of red.  
Tiku woke to weird sounds. He heard loud banging sounds. He yawned and looked around. Kiki had her head up, ears perked and listening. "What's going on?" he asked. "Shh!" Kiki said harshly. Tiku gave her a quizzical look.  
Kiki got to her feet and then said, "You take that tunnel. Go to the top, and see if the coast is clear." Tiku had no idea what she was talking about but had no time to ask before she was gone, disappearing up a different tunnel. Tiku sighed and did as he had been asked.  
He climbed to the opening of the tunnel and peeked out, not allowing more than his eyes to peer around. What he saw amazed him. There, about a hundred yard in front of him was a human camp. Although he did not know what it was, for he had never seen such a thing. He could smell animals, and hear whining. He also heard laughter, although he didn't know how to describe it. He looked around and saw the source of the laughter.  
Huddled around a small fire pit were about four or five men. Tiku cocked his head at these creatures. He could not know what they were, having never seen anything like them before. One got up and he saw it stood on only two legs. He watched the strange creatures, trying to figure out what they were.  
Then suddenly something sharp clamped onto his tail. "Youch!" he yelled as he was pulled back into the tunnel. Once back into the large area where he'd slept Tiku turned and faced Kiki. "What'd you do that for?" he asked, holding his now throbbing tail. "Don't you know what those things are?" Tiku glanced in the direction of the tunnel and then back. He shook his head no. "They're humans!" Kiki explained. She seemed upset, almost scared. Tiku didn't see what all the fuss was about. What could the humans possibly do? They walked on two legs for crying out loud.  
"We're going to have to see if we can slip past em'. We certainly can't stay here." Kiki said. "Why not? What can they do?" Tiku asked. Kiki stared at him. " I mean, they don't have sharp claws or teeth or anything that can hurt us. What harm could they possibly do?" "Didn't you hear those loud sounds this morning?" Kiki asked. "Yeah." Tiku replied. "Those were the humans. The humans use these things; we call them fire sticks, cause it looks like they're shooting fire out the end. They can kill animals Tiku. Humans can do a lot more than you think."  
"Come on, we're gonna have to try and get past em'." Kiki led the way back up the tunnel Tiku had used. "Why can't we use one of the other tunnels?" Tiku asked. "Other animals." Kiki muttered. Tiku sighed and followed her. They exited the tunnel. Kiki went a few feet and then stopped, dead in her tracks, staring at the human camp. "OH no, no, please no. No!" she chanted. Tiku followed her gaze. He suddenly knew what had stopped her in her tracks. For there, slung up on a tent wall, were two lion skins. One white and one rusty brown with a black mane. 


	11. the stampede

Chapter 11: The stampede  
  
After stepping in front of her line of vision and then dragging her to safety, Tiku felt tired. He and Kiki were safe for the time being, hiding in the bushes. The humans had not noticed, thankfully. Kiki was huddled near a tree, whimpering. Tiku felt sorry for her, but he also missed the sassy version of her. He sighed and looked around.  
"You two better scatter, them humans are all over this place.." a deep voice advised. Tiku looked around and saw an older cub, probably around six months old, walking towards him. The cub was golden in color, with green eyes. The funny thing was, he had black paws, black muzzle, and underbelly. He also had a big, shaggy black tuft of fur on his head. The fur at the end of his tail was black to. His nose was pink, and it stood out among all the black.  
"My name's Tanu." The cub said. "I'm Tiku, and that's Kiki." Tanu nodded. "Like I said, this place isn't safe anymore." Tiku nodded and then glanced at Kiki. "Say, mind if I join you two? I was always told there's safety in numbers." Kiki looked up at Tiku and gave the smallest of nods. "Sure, we don't mind." Tiku said.  
"Great, come on, let's scatter." Tanu said, urging them to follow him. Kiki got up and followed along behind, her head dropped and her ears drooping. Tiku sighed. They walked along, following Tanu until they heard what sounded like thunder, mixed with that same low rumbling sound Tiku had heard the night before. Tiku's ears perked up and he listened intently. Tanu looked around and then gasped. "Stampede!" He yelled, running for a tree. Kiki and Tiku followed him.  
Tanu bounded up the tree, finding a branch easily. Kiki jumped up and started to climb, making her way towards Tanu. Tiku pounced and started to climb, but lost his grip and rolled back down, right in the way of the stampede! He stood, frozen in his tracks, unable to move.  
"Tiku! Move!" Tanu yelled. Kiki however watched only for a second before she popped out of her trance. "Tiku!" She yelled. She turned and then pounced, grabbing Tiku and toppling over and over, on top, underneath until they got caught in some bushes. Breathing hard they watched as the stamped passed, followed by a huge animal, the source of the low rumbling sound Tiku had heard. Two humans were in the animal, shooting what looked like some sort of fire from sticks. The animal passed, following the stampeding antelope.  
Only when the humans and antelope were long gone did Tanu venture out of the tree and Tiku and Kiki leave the bushes. "You, you saved me." Tiku said, staring at Kiki. "Yeah well." Kiki started, trying to act as though it were no big deal. Tiku smiled. "I knew you cared about me." He said, taunting her. "OH I do not! I just did it cause we cubs have to stick together." She said, again trying to act like it was no big deal. Tanu shook his head. "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. Who's up for getting some chow?" Kiki and Tiku smiled at each other. "Me!" they yelled in unison. 


	12. the mute

Here's the next chapter, another new friend.oops.ignore that! Lol.anyway you find out something about Tanu and about Kiki.. lol, wait and see, then tell me what you think! Ttfn!  
  
Chapter 12: the mute.  
  
The three cubs walked around, all looking for something to eat. Tiku and Kiki searched the skies, where Tanu searched the ground. "Look," said Tanu, "There are obviously no recent kills to feast on. I'm going for what I've lived on for a while now." He smiled. "Grubs!" Kiki turned around and stared at him. "What?" she said. "Grubs. You know, the little creepy crawly things? They're delicious!" Tanu explained.  
"Gross! I'm going to find some real food!" Kiki declared. Tiku sighed and watched as she walked off. Tanu shrugged as he upturned a log and stared at all the different bugs beneath it. "Suit yourself." He said, grabbing pawfuls and eating the bugs. Tiku frowned. Grubs were not his idea of food either. So instead he sat and bathed himself. He licked his paw and then pulled it down over his face. He licked it again and wiped his head. Tiku then turned and began to bathe his body as best he could.  
He was really starting to miss his mother. Tiku sighed and looked towards the clouds. His parents smiling faces seemed to form themselves in the clouds above, and then almost as if the wind had pushed them away, they were gone. Tiku sighed. He glanced back up. His ears perked up and he smiled. "Kiki!" He yelled, looking around for her.  
Kiki, who was sitting on a log posing as a bridge staring at her reflection, looked up. "Look!" Tiku said, pointing to the sky. Kiki looked up and then smiled, standing up. "Vultures!" She cried, knowing what it meant. "Come on!" Tiku cried, running towards the vultures. "Hey! Wait up!" Tanu yelled, chasing after them.  
The cubs crashed through the bushes, mouths watering, stomachs grumbling. What they saw though, was not a regular kill. It was a lioness, barely alive, yet still breathing. The cubs walked over to her. There was a small hole under her leg, right in her chest. Tiku cocked his head at the sight. Blood was all around it. He had never seen something like it before.  
"You cubs need to get out of here." The lioness said, her voice scratchy and cracking. Her eyes were glazed with pain. Tiku felt overcome by sadness. "Please," the lioness started. She stopped to take a few breaths. "Take care of my young Bailey, protect him from the." she choked on the last few words. Kiki took a deep breath and then said, "Don't worry, we'll take care of him." The lioness smiled at Kiki. "Beware of the humans, they only wish to do you harm.protect yourselves." the lioness suddenly stopped talking. Her eyes rolled back and her body became stiff.  
  
The cubs knew it was time to leave. They turned and walked off, trying to find Bailey. Tiku was the first to spot him. He was in a patch of long grass that surrounded a tree. He was small, probably only about a month old. "There he is." Tiku said, pointing. Bailey crouched low in the grass, concealing himself. Kiki smiled.  
Just then, the low rumbling the cubs were becoming only to familiar with returned. It was really close. "Come on! We have to hide!" Kiki yelled. Tanu ran for the tree, pounced and climbed up into the branches, concealing himself behind the leaves. Kiki and Tiku hid in the grass below with Bailey, telling him to stay quiet and hidden.  
The rumbling animal pulled up and then stopped. Two humans got off it and then leaned over the lioness. "Just died a minute or two ago." One said. He had sandy colored hair and brown eyes, Tiku noticed. "Hey Frank, look at her, I think she was nursing a cub." The other said. The one known as Frank stood up. "I think you're right Joe. We don't have time to look for it right now though. Let's get her loaded up and get back to camp. That was my last bullet, and the sun'll be setting soon." Frank said, picking up the body of the dead lioness. He carried her back to the large rumbling animal and put her in it. Then he and Joe climbed in and drove off, the large tires of the truck spitting and spewing dirt all around.  
Once the truck was out of sight, Tiku and Kiki ventured forth. Bailey followed them cautiously. "It's ok little one." Kiki said. "We're you're friends." Tiku said. Tanu climbed down out of the tree and shook himself. "Man I hate humans. They come in and interfere with our lives, go around killing us and all. It just ain't right." Tanu shook his head and stared at the now motherless Bailey.  
"So, can you tell us what happened?" Kiki asked. Bailey opened his mouth, but nothing but a raspy sort of sound came out. "What about your name?" Tiku said, trying to make sure it was Bailey. Again, the cub said nothing. Tanu's nose crinkled up in disgust. "He's a mute." He said, spitting the words out as if they left a nasty taste on his tongue.  
Kiki glanced at Tanu and then turned and offered a smile to Bailey. "Leave him, there's no room for mutes in this world." Tanu said, walking off. Kiki turned, leaving Tiku to watch Bailey. "What?" she said, her tone deep and accusing. "They can't talk, they can't roar or growl or nothing. They're of absolute no use in a pride." Tanu said. "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure we said we'd take care of him." Kiki said. "That was before we found out he was a mute." Tanu said, his voice rising. "I joined this pride of cubs, I'm in charge, and I say we're leaving him." Tanu growled.  
Kiki stepped forward. She stood tall, and looked Tanu straight in the eye. "Excuse me?" she said. "You asked to join us. That didn't make you leader. I know what it feels like to lose parents to humans. I am not, under any circumstance, leaving this cub to fend for himself. You don't like mutes? OH well. If you're gonna stay with us, get over it!" She said threateningly. Tanu stepped back and stared at Kiki. He couldn't believe this.  
Kiki's eyes dared him to say something against her. He growled low in his throat. "Fine," he said, turning and walking off. Kiki smiled triumphantly. Tiku smiled at her as she walked back over to him. She nuzzled Bailey, who smiled lovingly up at her. "Don't worry Kiddo, you're safe with us." She said. "Come on, let's go find a place to stay for the night." Kiki yawned.  
"Already found one," Tanu yelled from a branch on a tree about five feet away. Kiki saw a log positioned over a small pond that led right up into the tree. She smiled. Yes, that tree would do nicely for the night. "Hey Tiku," she said. "Yeah?" Tiku replied. "Put Bailey on my back. I'm gonna carry him to the tree." Tiku shrugged and then grabbed Bailey by the scruff of the neck. He picked him up and gently set him on Kiki's back. Kiki smiled again. "Thanks Tiku." She said. Tiku smiled. "No problem." He said as he followed her and made sure Bailey didn't fall off.  
Kiki walked across the log and then jumped across to the tree. Bailey dug his claws into her shoulders to stay on, but she didn't mind. She found a nice, large branch and lay down. Tiku followed and lay down beside her. Bailey fell off Kiki's back and in-between them. He snuggled up and Kiki and Tiku both smiled at each other. Then they laid their heads down and yawning, closed their eyes and fell asleep. 


	13. Tiku's dream

I want to thank Sunrise19 for giving me some inspiration, I know u probably didn't really mean to, but you did, anyway, once you read I'm sure you'll figure out why. Also to Ambercab1, ah forget it, also to C.a.b for.um.I know it.give me a second.. noticing how I'm making the characters look sort of funny.in a way anyway, I'm sure you all can guess why.neway, on w/ the chapter right? Well, here it is, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!!!  
  
Chapter 13: Tiku's dream  
  
Tiku stirred a bit. His legs twitched and moaned as his mind drifted off into a dream.  
  
"Wake up Tiku," A gentle voice called. Tiku stirred a bit and then opened his eyes. Slowly he got up and looked around. He was sitting on the same log he'd slept on. Sitting in front of him was a lioness. She was golden in color with a reddish tint. She had clear blue green eyes and a nice smile. Her face was shaped like Kita's, along with her body. Kita was leaner though, with more muscle tone. Tiku stared at the lioness before him; she seemed familiar in a way.  
"Little one, what did you come out here for?" the lioness asked. Tiku gulped and thought. "I-I uh," he started, unable to finish. "I have been watching you little one." The lioness said. Tiku just stared at her, unable to say anything. "Have you learned what you seek?" Tiku had looked at the ground, now he looked back up. He shook his head yes. "What have you learned?" "Everyone is different, but also the same at the same time." the lioness smiled. "How so?" she asked. "Just because someone looks different, they have feelings to, and they have their own personality, just like everyone else." Tiku said. The lioness smiled.  
"Little one," she said, her voice beginning to fade. "I think it is time you went home." Tiku looked up at her once more. "But," he started. "You have made your family think you are dead. Taka feels it is his fault. Kita is heartbroken. Only Tiaru seems to be holding them together. It is up to you to make things right again Tiku. We are one, remember that. Without you though, your family is nothing." Tiku stared at the lioness as her body began to fade. "What do you mean? I don't understand!" he shouted. "In time you'll see." The lioness said, she then said, "For now though, you must beware, there is a trader amongst yours. I must go now Tiku, I know you'll do the right thing and restore the circle of life to its rightful balance." Tiku stared at this lioness who seemed to have taught him so much without really meaning to. "Farewell little one." The lioness said as she vanished, leaving Tiku in a world of blackness.  
  
Tiku awoke with a start. He stared at his surroundings. Bailey and Kiki were no longer next to him. Instead, they were about three feet behind him. How had he gotten so far away? He wondered. He looked in front of him. Nothing was there. He felt a cool gentle breeze blow past him and he smiled.  
Tiku yawned and looked around once more. He got to his feet and stretched. He turned around and admired Kiki and Bailey. Bailey was snuggled up close to Kiki, a golden ball of fur against a white coat. Kiki stretched and rolled over onto her back, her paws suspended in the air, her back legs stretched out. Tiku chuckled at the sight.  
Suddenly he heard the low rumbling sound of the truck. He cringed and the lioness's words came crashing back to him, "beware, there is a trader amongst yours." Stepping slowly and lightly over Kiki and Bailey, Tiku peered over to the other side of the tree. Tanu was not on the branch he'd been on earlier..  
  
Ok short chapter I know, sorry about that, but I thought this would be a good place to leave off, I know, I know.cliffie! I love cliffies though! Now I have it so that you can't wait for the next chapter and you just have to know what happens next! It's better that way.lol.well neway the next chapter will be up soon, guaranteed! 


	14. ambush

OK this is a pretty long chapter, I'm not sure how long the next one might be, it might be really short I don't know.anyway hope you like this chapter, and I hope those of you who liked Tanu aren't to disappointed.  
  
Chapter 14: Ambush.  
  
In the distance Tiku saw two large white lights coming towards the tree. He wanted to panic but knew he couldn't. So instead he turned and nipped Kiki. She jumped up and turned, hair up and hissing at him. "What'd you do that for?" she growled. "We have wake Bailey up and get out of here fast!" Tiku said, he pointed towards the headlights, which got closer with every second. Kiki turned her head and gasped. She then turned and pushed past him. When she saw Tanu wasn't there, she to knew he was the trader.  
"What are we going to do?" she asked. "I don't know." Tiku replied. "Well we have to do something!" Kiki said, her voice indicating she was starting to panic. "Calm down," Tiku said, trying to be brave. "Uh, wake Bailey up for now." Tiku ordered. Kiki nodded and then turned to wake the sleeping cub up. Tiku again glanced towards the headlights. They were really close now.  
He could see the two humans in the front. Tiku also saw Tanu leading the way right the tree! Kiki came to his side, Bailey on her back. When she saw Tanu the hair on her back rose and she crouched down, growling low in her throat. She turned to Tiku. "I saw a hole further up the tree, hide Bailey in there and then come back here." Tiku nodded and then grabbed Bailey. He dragged the sleepy cub up the tree and out of site.  
Kiki turned and watched as the truck came closer. She climbed down a few branches. After a few minutes Tiku met up with her. "What do we do?" he asked. Tanu and the truck were only yards away now. Tanu smiled at them. "Split up, if we stay together it'll lessen our chances of escape." She said. She then turned and pounced off the tree, running towards the pond. Tiku turned and pounced off the tree as well. He then ran off in the other direction. Tanu roared in frustration and tore off after Kiki.  
The humans, seeing Tanu take off after Kiki, spun their truck around and took off after Tiku.  
Tiku moaned, he would never be able to outrun that thing. He decided to try the zigzag method. He ran one way then the other, trying to tire the animal pursuing him. Little did he know that the truck had a full tank of gas and was never going to tire. Tiku looked wildly around. The zigzag method was keeping a little bit of a distance between him and the truck, but not much. Suddenly he saw a forest up ahead. There was no entry for the truck there!  
He pounced once he was close enough and heard a loud bam at the same time. All of the sudden he was catapulting through the air, caught in something. He crashed through some bushes and then rolled a few feet before stopping. He growled and hissed and spat as he clawed at the thing entrapping him.  
Tiku heard crunching sounds and looked up. Frank, one of the human's who had taken Bailey's mother smiled down at him. "Well, you sure gave us a run for our money little one, but it looks like we won." He picked up the thing Tiku was caught in. "What do you think of this net huh?" Frank asked. Tiku hissed and again fought to get out. Frank laughed, a harsh and cruel laugh. Tiku cringed at the sound. "That's more like it." Frank said, smiling as he carried Tiku back to the truck.  
"Hey Milio! Look what I caught." Milio, the driver of the truck smiled when he saw Tiku. "Well, well, well, a little lion cub." Milio smiled. "Throw him in the back, we'll head back to camp. Tanu ought to have caught that other one by now." Milio said, starting up the engine. Tiku cringed as he heard the rumbling sound again. Frank carried him around to the back of the truck, where a small cage was waiting. He opened the cage and undid the net, dropping Tiku into it. Tiku hissed and growled at the man as he closed the cage door. "I can see you're a fighter, you'll do nicely once you're grown." Frank said. Tiku growled as he watched Frank circle back around and get in the truck.  
Tiku could feel every bump, the rocking of the truck as it glided across the savannah. He hit his head at least twice against the bars of the small cage. He couldn't believe this, how could Tanu have done this? Tanu.Tiku's mind drifted back to Kiki. Had Tanu caught her? Were they waiting back at camp? Tiku shivered at the thought. What about Bailey? Poor Bailey!  
After a few minutes the truck came to a stop and the two men got out. Tiku heard the crunch of their boots on the ground as they walked away from the truck. "Tanu!" Frank called. "Tanu! Where are you?" Tiku listened hard, but heard nothing. "Stupid lion, I thought he'd have gotten that little cub by now." Frank said, kicking the dirt. Milio walked to the back of the truck and picked up Tiku's cage. "Don't worry about it, we got one cub, we'll get that other one soon enough." Milio said, setting Tiku's cage down on a table outside one of the tents.  
"Hey boys!" he called. "Come on out and have a look see." From the tents three or four men emerged. "Look what Frank just caught." Milio said, pointing to Tiku. Seeing so many humans Tiku cringed at the back of the cage, his hair up, eyes glaring. He growled at them, trying to warn them to stay back. He recognized one of the humans as Joe, the human who'd assisted Frank in the killing of Bailey's mother. Hatred for humans erupted in Tiku and he shot forward, reaching his tiny paw out and swatting the closest human.  
The human shot back, three fresh claw marks across his cheek. He stared at Tiku, who was shooting back and forth around his cage, swatting at the humans, forcing them to get away from his cage. Frank laughed. "He sure is a feisty one isn't he?" some of the humans laughed, but the one who'd been scratched glared at Frank. "Yeah," he said, holding his cheek, "Feisty alright."  
After a while Tanu returned. Frank got up and smiled, "Ah Tanu you've returned, did you bring that little white cub with you?" Tanu lowered his head. Frank's face shriveled up in disgust. He spat at Tanu. "You'd better get her tomorrow. I want that pelt!" he said. Tanu growled in response. He glanced at the table and saw Tiku. He smiled and strolled on over. "Aw, poor baby. Did little Tiku get caught?" he said.  
Tiku growled. Tanu laughed. "Very funny, the little cub who still has his baby spots is trying to scare me! Puh-lease!" Tanu said. Tiku smiled. "And the stupid lion who couldn't outwit Kiki is mocking me, oh no what am I going to do?" he said. Tanu turned, hair up and growled at him. "Look you little punk, I can catch her anytime I want to, I just didn't feel like it." He said. "Uh huh, sure." Tiku said. Tanu roared and swatted the cage, making it tumbled off the table. He then turned and pounced on it, trying to get to Tiku through the bars.  
Frank and the other humans, seeing this got up immediately and tried to pry Tanu off. Tanu turned and bit one of them. Frank stepped in and hit Tanu with a club. Tanu backed off and stood, growling at Frank. "Bite me again you son of a gun and your pelt'll be hanging up there," Frank warned. His hand was bleeding, but his eyes shot fire. "Get the chain," Frank ordered. Tanu stood, growling as three men hooked a black harness over his body and then connected a chain to it. "Don't forget this," Joe said, tossing something else to them. One of the men caught it. From his upturned cage Tiku watched as they hooked a muzzle over Tanu's mouth and snapped it in place behind his head.  
Frank then walked up and grabbed the chain. He held it tight in his bleeding hand. "Come," he said as he walked forward. When Tanu remained where he was, Frank gave three quick tugs on the chain. Tanu winced in pain and walked forward. Frank smiled. He led him to a post just about twenty feet away from the camp and hooked the chain up to it. Frank then walked back to the camp, leaving Tanu where he was.  
Frank looked at the cage Tiku was in. He picked it up and set it back on the table. "Let's turn in for the night." He said. The men nodded in agreement and entered their tents. Frank gave Tanu one last look before going into his own tent.  
He turned and looked towards Tanu. Tanu growled and said, "Humans will always offer more than a pride can." Even though Tanu was far away, Tiku heard the words. He knew Tanu was wrong. He also figured out that Tanu had probably been captured by these humans as a young cub and raised to do their dirty work. He shivered, thinking about how many lions or lion cubs Tanu might've deceived and brought to their deaths. he sighed and glanced up at the clouds, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. 


	15. Escape

OK I know it's taken like forever for me to get this up.I haven't really been inspired for a while, so I had to do some reading.that always helps to get the juices flowing.lol, anyway, after the long and painful wait, here it is, chapter 15!  
  
Chapter 15: Escape  
  
Kiki awoke sometime later to find herself caught in a thorn bush. She turned and wiggled, finding it was not easy to get out. She thought back, trying to remember what had happened. Her head hurt. As she looked around she remembered. Tanu had chased her into the bush, he had been to big to fit, but had seen that the farther she got, the more tangled she became. Kiki still had no idea what had made her unconscious, but she figured she had to try and get out of this mess and fast!  
Even though the thorns hurt and made her bleed, she bit them anyway. She scratched and clawed and bit her way out until she was safely away from the thorn bush. Once she was out Kiki smiled, holding herself proudly. Then reality hit her. What about Tiku and Bailey? They must be worried sick by now! She thought, rushing back to the tree. She climbed to the top, where the hole Tiku had put Bailey in was. She saw Bailey, sleeping peacefully, but Tiku was nowhere in sight. "Oh no," she whispered to herself. She climbed the rest of the way in and gently nudged Bailey. He yawned and then looked up at her.  
"I want you to stay here and be as quiet as you can Ok? I have to go find Tiku. I promise we'll be back soon. Just stay here!" Kiki said. Bailey nodded and went back to sleep. Kiki smiled and then slowly climbed back out of the tree. She sighed, then ran off in the direction of the human camp.  
  
Kiki crept along slowly; she saw Tanu about twenty feet away from the camp, chained up and turned away from her. Good, she thought, that might give her the edge. She hoped. She looked around, trying to find Tiku. Her eyes rested on the table, where the cage housing Tiku was. She smiled and then crept towards it.  
Once close enough she pounced lightly on the table. Already a bit unsteady the table wobbled back and forth, waking Tiku. Kiki gripped the table with her claws and tried to get it to hold still. She heard movement from inside one of the tents and froze. ZZZZZZPPPPPPPPP.. she heard as Frank opened the zipper in his tent and looked out. "Knock it off!" he warned. He then drew his head back in and zipped the tent back up.  
Tiku turned and smiled at Kiki. "Kiki!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "You're here!" "Ssshh!" Kiki said. "Be quiet, we don't want to wake Tanu up." Tanu gave a loud snort. Kiki turned and glared at him. Seeing that he was only snoring she carefully walked closer to Tiku's cage. Using her paw she flipped the latch and lifted the top. Tiku crawled out and together they carefully closed the top again, making it as soundless as possible.  
They looked over the edge of the table. "How're we going to pull this off?" Tiku asked. Kiki looked around. "I know," she said, walking to the edge of the table. She then lightly hopped onto a chair beside it and then down to the ground. Tiku followed. "Come on," Kiki said, breaking into a run. "Let's beat it!" Tiku took one last glance towards Tanu, feeling sorry he had to leave him behind, in a way anyway. "Tiku! Come on!" Kiki half yelled. Tiku turned and ran after Kiki, leaving the hated humans and Tanu behind.  
  
So what did u think? Good, bad? Need more? Well duh! Lol, chapter 16 shud be up soon. Sorry again that it took so long to get this one up.. I just been busy and I been in need of some inspiration. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review! Ttfn! 


	16. Home

Chapter 16: Home  
  
Tiku and Kiki ran back towards the tree, hoping that the humans and Tanu were still asleep and had not seen them. Once back they raced up the tree and then sat outside the hole where Bailey slept. Bailey gave a soft mew and popped his head out. Kiki smiled and licked his forehead. "You're so cute," she said, rubbing her head under his chin. Tiku tipped his ears back a bit.  
"Come on, we should get out of here." Kiki said, grabbing Bailey and helping him climb out on the limb. They climbed down, Bailey on Kiki's shoulders, Tiku following slowly behind. At the bottom Bailey got off and walked wedged between them. "You know," Tiku started. "That's the second time you've saved my life." He pointed out. Kiki shook her head. "Are you kidding me? I just didn't want you to end up like my parents." She paused for a few minutes. Tiku said nothing, letting her take the time she needed. "And besides," she said after a little bit. "We're a pride now, pride members don't let other pride members become skins." She said matter- of-factly. Tiku laughed and looked at her. She was smiling at him, her blue eyes sparkling.  
As the sun began to rise in the eastern sky Tiku looked up and once again saw the lion that had been in his dream. She was smiling at him, perhaps sending him a message. "Hey Kiki," he said, turning. "Look at tha- " but when he looked back, the lioness was gone. "Look at what?" Kiki said, looking towards the sun. "I don't see anything." "Never mind, it's gone now." Tiku said. He was brought back to his dream. The lioness had said it was time for him to go home. Maybe it was, now that he was safe. Or was he? With the humans here now, he wasn't safe. The lone lands were though.  
Tiku turned to look at Kiki and Bailey. "We're not really safe are we?" he asked. Kiki turned toward him. "What?" she said, giving him a quizzical look? "As long as we're in these lands," he looked around at his surroundings. "We're not really safe. The humans'll always be there and so long as the humans are here, then we're never really safe are we?" he said again. Kiki looked down at the ground as they walked on. "Well," she said, looking around. "I guess not, but where are we going to go? I came here trying to get away from the humans, but they followed me here. No matter where you go you'll never be safe Tiku. The humans will just follow us. We'll never be truly safe." Kiki said, sighing heavily.  
"If we're in a real pride we will be." Tiku said. Kiki looked at him with a frown on her face. "Yeah and what pride would take three cubs that weren't theirs in?" Tiku looked towards the horizon and then back. "Mine," He said, smiling at her. 


	17. a visit from Nearu

For those of you wondering what in the world happened to Tiaru, Taka and Kita, this chapter tells you. Now that you know Tiku is not dead and is not going to die, it's time to find out what happened to his parents and babysitter right? Well here it is. Oh and please note that this chapter is going to take place at night. The next night after Tiku's escape. Just thought you needed to know, so anywhere here it is:  
  
Chapter 17: a visit from Nearu  
  
Kita lay down on the small, flat, cold rock. She could hear Taka and Tiaru lay down not far away. A single tear rolled down her cheek. In a way she wanted to be with them, but at the same time, she didn't. She had been born a loner, hadn't she? Weren't loners supposed to be by themselves? Another tear rolled down her cheek. She began to regret ever being born. She regretted trusting Tiaru and following him to defeat Howler. If she hadn't fallen in love with Tiaru, none of this would have happened.  
Tiku would have never been born, and her heart would have never been broken. Kita sobbed and looked up at the stars. They told her nothing. "Why does everything have to be so hard?" she sobbed. She buried her face in her paws and cried. She cried for the loss of her beloved son Tiku. She cried for all her regrets. She cried because she felt that she could never be truly happy again.  
  
As Taka found a nice place to lay down, Tiaru sat up and watched him. He watched the other lion circle a few times and then lay down, fold his paws and lay his head down, looking away from Tiaru. Tiaru sighed and listened to the sounds of the night. He heard the distant call from a pack of jackals. He heard the soft rustling of birds in their nests, each trying to get comfortable for the night. And on the rock formation only a few feet away, he heard the quiet sobs of Kita.  
Tiaru laid his ears back in sadness. He to missed Tiku. But part of him would not except that the young cub was dead. Somehow he had a feeling that Tiku was alive. Tiaru looked up at the stars. He remembered Kovu telling Miku and Kita that the great kings of the past were up there. He smiled. He knew Nearu was up there to. She may not have been a queen, but she was a great lioness for sure.  
Tiaru sighed and continued to stare at the stars. Even though he thought Tiku as alive, Taka and Kita were convinced otherwise. Kita couldn't stand being in the lone lands anymore. They were full of painful memories. So they'd left. Shortly after they'd announced Tiku dead, the lone pride had left their lands. Tiaru sighed once more and lay down. For a second he thought he saw the shape of Nearu in the stars, but almost as soon as he thought he saw it, it was a gone. He laid his head on his paws and letting a short breath out he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Kita." a familiar voice called. "Kita." Kita slowly opened her tear strained eyes. She sat up and shook her head and then looked around. She was still on the rock. "Kita." the voice called again. Kita turned and saw a form of Nearu sitting on another rock above her. Nearu eyes were half lidded and she smiled down at her daughter. Kita smiled back, "Mother, what-what're you doing here?" she asked. She knew she was dreaming, but it didn't matter. Nearu was barely ever able to visit her.  
"Kita, where are you?" Nearu asked, frowning. Kita took a step back. "What?" she asked. "Mother, I'm standing right here." She said. Nearu shook her head. "You are not in your lands anymore Kita." Nearu said. It was Kita's turn to shake her head. "They're not mine. They're not anyone's anymore. They're just.the lone lands." Kita said. Nearu shook her head once more. "No dear, you must go back." Kita looked up. "What?" she exclaimed. Tears began to build once more. "I can't go back!" a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Don't you understand? There's nothing there to go back for! All that's there is memories I don't want to think about! I'll never be happy again, and I'll never be able to escape the memories if I go back there!" she yelled, tears now pouring from her already reddened eyes.  
Nearu sighed. "Kita," she said, looking directly into her daughter's eyes. "Listen to me, I haven't much time." She said. Kita choked on a sob as she saw the body of her mother begin to fade. "The only way you will ever be truly happy again is if you go back." She said. Kita shook her head, "NO!" she yelled. "I have never lied to you before Kita, trust me, go home." She said firmly. Her voice was beginning to fade now. "I can't go back! I can't!" Kita yelled. "If you want to be happy again Kita, go home!" Nearu said, her voice a mere whisper. Kita's tears were pouring freely once more. "How can I be happy if I go back?" she yelled as she watched her mother fade more and more. "Go home." Nearu said, "Go home and you'll see."  
  
Kita awoke breathing hard and with wet cheeks. She got up and looked around. A slight wind brushed past her and she sighed. She didn't want to go back. She couldn't go back. She just couldn't. Why couldn't Nearu understand? Tiku was dead, there was no ifs ands or buts about it. He was gone. But wait, if Tiku were dead, wouldn't he be with Nearu? A spark of hope lighted in Kita. Maybe, just maybe Tiku wasn't dead! She thought. Kita turned and climbed off the rock.  
She walked over to Tiaru and settled down beside him. She felt good; Tiku might still be alive! She sighed against Tiaru and laid her head on her paws. As her eyes began to get heavy with tiredness she thought about Tiku, and wondered if he really was alive, and if so.if he was safe. 


	18. Tiku's new look

Ok, here's the next chapter, it's kinda just an insert chapter thingy, not sure what to call it exactly.um.well not much to say.neway enjoy next chapter will be up soon!  
  
Chapter 18: Tiku's new look.  
  
Tiku walked happily with Kiki by his side. He smiled down at little Bailey, who pranced and tried his best to keep up. Kiki was smiling and seemed to be hiding something. Tiku gave her a quizzical look, but she remained quiet. Finally his curiosity got the better of him.  
"What?" he said. Kiki looked around and saw a pond not far away. "Let's go for a swim, shall we?" she said, racing off towards the water. "Hey!" Tiku yelled. "I asked you a question! Come on Bailey." He said, nudging the cub and then taking off.  
Kiki pounced up onto a rock and then sat and licked her paw while she waited. Tiku pounced and landed in the water, splashing himself and Bailey with the cool refreshing water. The water came up just above his paws and he stared up at Kiki, again giving her a quizzical look. Kiki smiled and then casually walked to the edge of her rock. "Look at your reflection and tell me what you see," Kiki said, a slight smile forming.  
Tiku raised an eyebrow, shrugged, rolled his eyes and then looked. He gasped at the reflection. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. He looked back up at the now smiling Kiki and then back at his reflection. "Oh my gosh!" he repeated. In the clear waters below him, staring back at him was a young cub with yellowish fur color, a light black tuft of hair on his head, the tuft starting to cover his eyes. Tiku turned and looked. There was a tuft of black fur that was still on his tail, but his baby spots were gone! His paws, underbelly and muzzle were a sandy color. The now excited eyes staring at him were blue green in color, leaning more toward green.  
"So," Kiki said, pouncing down softly into the water. She crept up close to him and looked him in the eye, "Like the new you?" she said. Tiku smiled. "Yeah, I do. No more baby spots!" he yelled, splashing her with water. "Ugh!" she yelled, growling and splashing water at him. She then crept low and pounced on him, pinning him.  
Bailey watched as they rolled and toppled over each other. After a while they were both a muddy mess and you couldn't tell what color either was. Bailey laughed and smiled at them. Kiki shook herself thoroughly and then proceeded to give herself a bath. Tiku just splashed water all over himself to get the mud off. He then jumped up onto one of the rock formations and laid down in the warm sun to dry off.  
Kiki finished bathing herself and turned to Bailey. She smiled. "Come here you!" she said, pulling him to her and licking him. Bailey gave a little squeak of a growl and tried to get away. Kiki laughed and let him. He toppled over a few times and then turned and looked at her, his head cocked to one side. "You're not that dirty anyway." She said, yawning. She looked up at Tiku, who now seemed to be asleep. "I wonder what his family is like." she thought aloud.  
Suddenly she pinned her ears and turned. Her eyes scanned the horizon but she saw nothing. She was almost sure she heard the faint rumbling of the human's truck engine, but she couldn't be sure. After a few minutes, she saw the huge thing coming towards them. It was far off, a mere ant that was getting bigger by the minute.  
Alarmed she jumped up onto Tiku's rock and forced him to wake up. "Tiku!" she yelled. "Wake up we have to hide!" she said, shaking him roughly. Tiku rolled over and looked up at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "The humans!" Kiki yelled. Tiku's eyes widened and within a second he was up and staring toward the horizon where the truck was getting closer. He looked around and spotted a small den of some sort. The place was between two rocks, it would be a tight squeeze but they could make it.  
"Grab Bailey and follow me," he said. Kiki nodded and then jumped off to get Bailey. She returned with the scruff of Bailey's neck in her mouth. "Ok, now follow me." Tiku said, climbing down in between the rocks and wedging himself into the small whole. Kiki dropped Bailey and Tiku caught him. The engine's rumbling was now very near. Kiki gasped and squeezed herself in.  
They waited as they heard the screech of tires coming to a stop and the doors of the truck slam as they were shut. "Well, Tanu, find em'" Tiku heard Frank say. He heard a low growl and then the soft padding of Tanu's footsteps as the older cub circled the place, sniffing for the slightest scent of Kiki, Bailey or Tiku. Tiku prayed they were safe.  
He heard Tanu's low growl of frustration and it seemed as though Tanu were right in front of him, but that wasn't the case. Tanu was merely close, but had not found them.yet. Tanu jumped up on the rock they were under/in and the cub pride heard the scratch of his claws as he tried to keep his balance. After a while the humans grew tired of waiting. "Stupid animal!" someone said. "Come on Tanu, we'll find em'." Frank said, Tiku heard a chain rattle and the sound Tanu being dragged back to the truck. Again he felt sorry for Tanu, but at the same time, was glad that he himself was safe. Tanu could escape the humans if he really wanted to.  
The doors of the truck slammed once more and the engine rumbled into life. The tires squealed as the truck backed up and then drove off once more. Tiku, Kiki and Bailey waited for almost a half an hour until they finally left the safety of their hideout. "Come on, let's find that river you found me at. We find the river, we find home." Tiku said, helping Kiki and Bailey out.  
Kiki smiled at him. Tiku's stomach grumbled and he sighed. He knew Kiki and Bailey were hungry to, but for now they would have to wait. They had to get away from these lands. They had to cross the river and return to the lone lands. If they returned to the lone lands, they would be safe. Or so Tiku hoped.. 


	19. the last encounter

Chapter 19: The last encounter.  
  
Tiku looked back only once before heading off. He led the way, Kiki helping Bailey to keep up. Tiku really had no idea where the river was; all he knew was that he had to get to it. Somehow he felt he as though he was being guided. So he walked on, holding himself proudly, glad to have escaped the humans twice now.  
"So when we reach the river, how will we know if we're in your lands or not?" Kiki asked, leaving Bailey for the moment to walk beside Tiku. Tiku sighed. He had not really thought of that. "Well," he said, thinking. "I don't know for sure, but somehow I think I'll just know. I guess it's just one of those things, you just don't know till you get there." He finished. Kiki nodded.  
Tiku's stomach growled loudly, reminding him once again that he had not eaten anything for at least twenty-four hours. Kiki laughed and Tiku tucked his ears in embarrassment. "Don't worry," she said, "I'm hungry too." Tiku smiled. Bailey made a rasping sound to say he was too was hungry. Kiki scanned the skies, but saw nothing. She sighed and dropped back behind Tiku.  
Tiku looked up at the sky and saw the lioness from his dream forming in the clouds. He cocked his head just a bit and saw the lioness smile at him and then point. With his eyes he looked to the spot where she was pointing. Sure enough, there in the sky were two to three vultures, circling. He smiled and looked back, but the lioness was gone.  
"Over there!" he yelled, racing off in the direction the vultures were. Kiki and Bailey smiled and ran after him, Kiki yelling, "No fair you got a head start!"  
Tiku pounced over a patch of tall grass and stopped, staring at the carcass of a wildebeest. He smiled and then gasped. There just behind the wildebeest was the river. The river they needed to cross! He smiled once more as Kiki and Bailey appeared. "Well, I guess we get dinner and a way home." Kiki smiled. They growled and gave little cub-adolescence like roars and then scared the vultures away. Kiki pounced up to the wildebeest. Suddenly she stopped. "Wait a second." she said. "What?" Tiku asked, looking at her curiously.  
"This was freshly killed, no one gives up a freshly killed wildebeest or any food for that matter." She said, walking around the dead animal. Suddenly she gasped and the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. "It's a trap!" she yelled. "What?" Tiku exclaimed. "Never mind! Just cross the river!" Kiki pounced over the wildebeest and grabbed Bailey. "Hang on tight!" she yelled, heaving him up onto her back. Bailey did his best to hold on as Kiki plunged into the river. Tiku heard a low growl and without further hesitation jumped into the river after Kiki.  
"NO! You're not getting away this time!" he heard Tanu yell from behind him. Tiku paddled hard, trying to cross the river as fast as he could. The water seemed to stretch on and on. He could see the shore but it never seemed to get any closer. He glanced back, Tanu was pacing the shoreline, going in and then coming back out. He smiled, Tanu was afraid of the water! Tanu roared. Frank came out and cursed at Tanu for not going after them. "Joe!" he yelled, "Bring a net, a big one!" Tiku gasped. A net!  
"Swim faster Kiki! We have to reach the other side!" he yelled. "As if I didn't already know that!" Kiki retorted. From behind they heard a loud bang and Tiku gasped, "Swim!" he yelled. But it was too late; the net was overtop of them. Tiku felt the pressure of the net pulling him down. "Swim under and away from it!" he heard Kiki yell. Tiku ducked under water and saw that the net was not underneath them; it was just sort of floating. They could escape once more! He swam under it and then emerged on the other side, gasping for air. He took one final look back before swimming to the opposite shore, shaking and taking off after Kiki and Bailey, leaving the humans and Tanu dumbfounded and raging in anger..  
  
Ok, end of chapter, don't forget to leave a review. Oh and C.a.b, sorry to disappoint you but Tanu is gonna stay w/ the humans. He's been w/ them since a cub and becuz of that he wouldn't know how to act in a pride, so it's better if he just stays w/ the humans.as bad as that sounds.. well, g2g, will update again soon! 


	20. Almost there

Chapter 20: Almost there.  
  
The cub pride didn't stop until they were deep into the lands they had crossed into. Finally, once they were sure they were far away from the humans, they stopped. Tiku sighed and caught his breath as he looked around. "Where are we?" Kiki asked. Tiku got to his feet and walked a bit, circling as he looked around. "Are we in your lands or what?" she asked.  
Tiku sighed and shook his head. "No, we're not in the lone lands." He replied. Kiki looked around, "Are you sure? It sure seems lonely to me." Tiku laughed, "Trust me, I'd know if I were home." He shook his head and looked down at the ground.  
Somewhere in the distance came the sound of arguing. "I bet you I can catch it," "Nuh uh, I'll catch it first." Tiku turned and his ears perked up. He turned to Kiki and motioned for her to follow. Slowly they walked toward the arguing voices. Tiku peeked through the grass and saw two lion cubs watching a butterfly and jumping at it. Then they both pounced at the same time and rammed into each other. Kiki and Tiku erupted into laughter. The two cubs rubbed their heads and turned. "Who are you?" the golden colored one asked. Tiku got up. "I'm Tiku, and these are my friends Kiki and Bailey, who're you?"  
The cubs looked at each other and then each stepped forward to introduce them. The golden was the first to step forward. "I'm Matosa, prince of pride rock." The other cub, a red rust like color stepped forward, "You're not the only prince you know!" he said, he then looked at the cub pride and said, "I'm Kasoni, the other prince of pride rock." The cubs appeared to be about Tanu's age, although they seemed much more trustworthy than he had been.  
"Hey, wait a second, what'd you say your name was again?" Matosa asked, eyeing Tiku. "Tiku," Tiku replied. Matosa turned to face Kasoni. "Excuse us for a moment," he said, motioning for Kasoni to follow him.  
"Do you recognize his name?" Matosa whispered. Kasoni gave him a questioning look. "Huh?" he said. "Remember Taka, Kita and Tiaru?" Matosa asked. Kasoni smiled and suddenly realized what Matosa was talking about. He then frowned. "You don't think it could be him do you?" he asked. "Well, it sorta looks like him, I mean, that light yellow color with the black?" Matosa said, glancing back at Tiku. "I suppose it could be him, but if it is, what is he doing here, especially without his parents or Taka?" Kasoni questioned. "I don't know, let's find out if it is him and then go from there." Matosa suggested. "Ok," Kasoni nodded. They returned to the cub pride.  
"So, Tiku, who are your parents?" Matosa questioned. Tiku gave him a quizzical look. "Huh? Why do you want to know?" he asked. "We're just curious, our parents are Chloe and Miku. The King and Queen." Kasoni filled in. "Well, my parents aren't King and Queen, but they're good enough." Tiku said. He glanced at Kiki, who had walked off. "Look I don't really like talking about it, could you just tell me which direction the lone lands are?" Tiku asked. Matosa and Kasoni looked at each other. It was him.  
"Uh, they're that way," Matosa said, pointing. "That's East, duh!" Kasoni said. "I knew that, it's easier just to point though!" he growled. Tiku rolled his eyes, "well it was nice meeting you but we have to get going now." Tiku said, motioning for Kiki to come back so they could go. Matosa and Kasoni had begun another argument so now was the perfect time to go.  
The cub pride walked slowly at first, so as not to make to much noise, and then burst into a run, leaving the two arguing princes alone and unsuspecting. 


	21. home at last

Chapter 21: Home at last  
  
The cub pride crossed the border into the outlands and stopped running, wanting to cool off. They walked slowly, feeling the sun's heat on their backs as they walked. Tiku looked around, he knew he was not in the lone lands yet, and he also knew that they were no longer in the pride lands. He wondered exactly where they were, and how they were going to get to the lone lands.  
"I don't like this place," Kiki said, shaking her paw a bit. The ground beneath them was hard and cracked, also hot from the sun's rays beating down on them all day. "Please tell me this isn't the lone lands." Kiki asked, looking at Tiku. Tiku shook his head. "Nope, this isn't the lone lands either," he replied, picking up his feet and doing a little dance. Kiki laughed. Bailey whined as best he could as he to did a little dance. "Aw, come here Bailey, you can ride on my back for now, your paws are more sensitive than ours." Kiki said, helping Bailey climb onto her back.  
"I'll be right back," Tiku said, running forward a ways. He sniffed the ground and then looked on. This was the mark, the territory mark between the outlands and the lone lands! "Over here!" he yelled. Kiki jogged to him. He smiled and then crossed the territorial barrier. He pulled her and Bailey across. "Welcome to the lone lands," he said. Kiki looked around. "This is the lone lands?" she asked. "Yup, welcome to my home." Kiki shook her head. "Well, it's not like my home, but it'll do." Bailey climbed off of her back and followed them as they walked off.  
Darkness was beginning to descend upon them. "Come on, let's find my cave," Tiku said, running off. Kiki and Bailey followed, running after him. Tiku ran towards a rock formation, then around it. Kiki and Bailey followed.  
"Hello?" Tiku called. "Mom? Dad? I'm home! Hey Taka?" he yelled as he walked into the cave. Kiki and Bailey waited outside the cave, unsure about what to do. Tiku emerged after a few minutes with his ears down. "They're not here," he said. "What?" Kiki asked. "I don't understand, where could they have gone?" Tiku sighed. Kiki looked towards the river. She cocked her head a bit and then frowned. "You crossed that river right?" she asked, pointing toward the river.  
"Well sort of. I started to and then got up onto a log and floated down to where I met you." Tiku explained. Kiki's ears lay back against her head. "Uh, Tiku, I don't think they knew that." "Huh? What do you mean?" Tiku asked. "Well, you left without telling them right?" Tiku nodded. "Well, since they probably followed your scent to the river, they probably thought there was no way for you to cross it and live, so." she stopped mid- sentence, letting Tiku fill in the rest. "You mean, they think I'm dead?" Kiki nodded. "They, they must've left." he tipped his ears back in sadness and then walked into the cave, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.  
Kiki and Bailey followed him, feeling sorry, but unsure of what to do. Kiki sort of knew how he felt, but not quite. She lay down beside him and cuddle up close. "It's alright, tomorrow we'll find them." She said. Tiku smiled at her. "Yeah," he said. Bailey curled up against Kiki and fell asleep. Tiku yawned and laid his head down on his paws and then closed his eyes. Kiki sighed and looked out towards the stars. In her mind she prayed, "Please let us find his parents, or they find us, I'm tired of being so alone, cubs weren't meant to be without parents, please help us." 


	22. The Reunion

Chapter 22: the reunion  
  
Taka was the first to cross the border. He smiled and did a spinning jump so that he was facing Kita and Tiaru. As they crossed the border Tiaru turned. "Are you sure you want to return?" he asked. Kita nodded. "I'm sure, you have to face your fears Tiaru, it's the only way." Tiaru nodded and they continued on.  
Kita looked around, her stomach was growling, but she ignored it. She glanced towards the clouds, but saw nothing. "Please don't have led me here for nothing." she whispered to herself. She sighed, feeling her hope draining slowly.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the cave, the cub pride was just waking up. The sun risen only minutes before, so the colors were still blended well. Tiku yawned and walked out. He sighed and looked around. Still no sign of his parents or Taka.  
Kiki walked out and stood beside him. Bailey was still asleep. "When Bailey wakes up we'll find them ok?" she said. Tiku smiled at her and nodded. Kiki went back into the cave. Tiku looked up at the blended colors around the sun. In them, Nearu began to take form. Tiku frowned.  
"Go away, you led us into danger!" he said. The lioness frowned. In his head Tiku heard, "I did not mean to lead you into danger young one. I was trying to lead you to the river, when I saw the poachers there, I helped guide you out of the trap." Tiku sighed. He looked back up and saw that Nearu had faded.  
After a while Kiki came back out with Bailey bouncing by her side. "Well, let's go." She said. Tiku smiled and walked off. Kiki and Bailey followed him.  
  
There was a herd of antelope blocking their way. "Let's catch one," Taka said. Kita shook her head. "No," she said, "not right now." Taka frowned, "Aaaawww." He whined. "Can I at least scare them then?" Kita rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, at least it will get them out of the way." She said. Taka smiled and then turned. He roared as loud as he could and watched as the frightened antelope scattered, jumping and running away from them.  
Kita's ears suddenly perked up. "Tiaru," she said, nudging him. "Yeah?" he said, looking at her. She pointed. "Are those cubs?" she asked. Tiaru looked in the direction she was pointing. "Um, I think so, why?" Kita stared hard at the cubs that were at least a hundred feet or more away. Her eyes filled with tears and her smiled spread wide across her face. "Tiku!" she said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "What?" Tiaru and Taka said together. "Oh Tiku!" Kita said, running towards the cubs.  
"Kita! Wait, how do you know it's him?" Tiaru shouted. "I know my Tiku when I see him!" Kita shouted back. "Tiku!" she shouted. "Tiku!"  
Tiku turned and saw a reddish colored lioness with a black tuft of hair on her head running toward him. He smiled. "Mom!" he yelled, running to her. He jumped at her and she caught him with one paw, holding him close to her and then laying down and cuddling him. "Oh my Tiku," she said. "I'm so glad you're alive!" she said, licking him and holding him close. Within minutes Tiaru and Taka were there.  
"Tiku?" Taka said, "Is-Is it really you?" he looked over the young cub. Tiku smiled. "It's me," he said. Tiaru sat down and ruffled the tuft of black hair on Tiku's head.  
About five feet away Kiki and Bailey kept their distance and watched. Kiki waited, knowing Tiku would introduce them soon enough. For the moment though she just watched as his family cuddled him. She smiled. Finally after a few minutes Tiku got out of his mothers embrace and said, "Mom, Dad, Taka," he paused. "I want to introduce you to my friends."  
Kita smiled, "Where are they?" she asked. Tiku turned and motioned for Kiki and Bailey to come forward. Kita smiled as Tiku introduced them. "This is Kiki," he gestured toward Kiki, "And this is Bailey, he cant' talk." He said, indicating to Bailey. "Aw," Kita said, pulling Bailey to her and licking him. Bailey smiled and cuddled up to Kita. Taka cocked his head at Kiki.  
"Tiku, I don't understand one thing," Tiaru said, looking in the direction of the river. "Why did you leave in the first place?" Tiku's ears lay back against his head. "I-well I uh."he paused. "I wanted to know why I was different." He finally blurted out. Tiaru sighed. "Son, everyone is different." He said. "I know that now, and Taka tried explaining it to me, but I just didn't understand. I had to find out for myself. I'm sorry I worried you so much."  
"We thought you were dead Tiku." Kita said, sighing deeply. "I know, and I'm really sorry, I never meant for that to happen." "You were to young to realize it." Taka said, again eyeing Kiki.  
Kiki growled. "What?" she demanded. Taka gave her a quizzical look. "Was your mother white?" he asked. Kiki's ears lay flat against her head and she took a step back. Her eyes brimmed with a few tears. "Yeah," she whispered. Taka looked at her eyes and then at her build. He frowned. "Kiki," he paused and waited for her to look at him. When she did he said, "Was your mothers name Cana?" Kiki sighed as she sat down. She shook her head, "Yeah.. it was." 


	23. Conclusion

Last chapter, hope you all enjoy! By the way, I've posted a prequel to the Lion King. It is my version of how Scar came to be the way he is and also the story behind my character Howler. It will include Zira as well. Neway, enough about that, here's the chapter, read and don't forget to leave a review!  
  
Chapter 23: Conclusion  
  
Taka's ears lay back against his head. He frowned. He could tell that this was a hard subject for Kiki. He knew that her mother must be dead or else this wouldn't be a problem for her.  
He sighed. "Cana used to be a part of my old pride." He said. Kiki looked up. Everyone focused on Taka for the moment. "She was always the outcast. She was different in looks from everyone else. I was the only one who didn't' care. We were best friends, she and I." Taka stopped, gazing up at the sky and remembering. Kiki listened intently as he started again. "Cana's parents wouldn't have anything to do with her. Everyone except me hated her. Cana was always trying to please the pride, but nothing she did was ever good enough."  
A few tears slid down Kiki's cheeks. She had no idea that her mother had been treated that way. "After a while she told me she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to run away. Cana wanted me to go with her.." He pause and sighed. "But I wouldn't. I felt like a jerk, but I just couldn't leave my pride. To Cana, the pride had never been hers, because she had never been truly excepted." Taka sighed again. "I guess after she left she found someone and you were born." He smiled at Kiki.  
"I had a feeling you were related to her somehow. You have her eyes and that same build; also the white fur. Your dad was a reddish color right?" Kiki nodded. Taka gave a brisk nod back.  
"You went through a lot in that pride didn't you Taka?" Kita asked. Taka nodded. "I wish I would have went with her." He said. He looked up at Kiki. "I really hate to ask, but I have to know.. how did it happen?" Kiki frowned. Tiku, knowing she didn't like talking about it, filled him in. "Humans." He said. The word sent shivers down everyone's spines.  
"Humans? Oh Tiku please tell me you didn't have any encounters with them?" Kita said, licking Tiku. "Actually, if it weren't for Kiki, they may still have had me." He confessed. "What!?" Kita exclaimed. "You mean the humans caught you?" Tiku shook his head. Kita pulled him to her. "Oh thank goodness you're alright." She said, holding him and cuddling him.  
"Tiku," Tiaru said, looking down at his son. Tiku looked up at him. "Yeah?" he said. "I want you to promise us that you'll never do anything like that again." Tiku smiled. "Don't worry Dad, I promise. I've learned my lesson." Tiaru smiled. He nuzzled Tiku and then looked at Bailey and Kiki. Bailey was nestled between Kita's arms, sleeping peacefully, and Kiki was sitting not far from Tiku.  
"Well," he said finally. "I guess we'll just have to have your friends be a part of our pride Tiku." Tiku smiled. "Really?" Tiaru nodded. "Really," he said. "Yes!" Tiku yelled, pouncing on Kiki and then playing with her.  
"We really are one." Kita said, smiling. Tiku got up from being pinned by Kiki and then walked back over to his mother. He sighed and looked up. Nearu had formed in the clouds now and was smiling down upon them. "Mom," Tiku said. "Yes Tiku?" Kita asked. "I think I understand now." "Understand what?" Kita asked. "What 'we are one' really means."  
Kita smiled. "And what does it mean?" she asked. "I think it means that even though we are all different; we are all the same as well. We all have feelings. We all have a personality, although everyone's is different. We all have to be connected somehow don't we? Because how did lions come to be? It had to start with one or two lion's right? And so all other lions had to come from them. So we are all connected," he paused. Kita smiled. "We are all connected by the great circle of life Tiku." She said. Tiku smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Congratulations, I think you have learned the true meaning of we are one dear." Kita said. Tiku smiled.  
Tiku looked toward the sky once more and again saw Nearu smiling down at him. Kita looked up to. "Do you know who that is?" she asked. Tiku shook his head. "No, but she's the one who helped me come home." He replied. Kita smiled. "That is Nearu, your grandmother Tiku." Tiku looked at his mother. "Really?" he asked. Kita shook her head. "Really." Nearu smiled down at them. Now everyone was looking up at the wise old lioness that had brought them together again.  
Suddenly, a male lion appeared beside Nearu. He to smiled down at them. "Tiku, there's your grandfather, you are named after him." Kita said. Tiku smiled widely as he watched his grandparents nuzzle each other. A gentle breeze swept past the Lone Landers and the two lions in the sky disappeared. Kita smiled and then sighed. "Well," she said, getting up slowly. "Let's go home." The pride smiled.  
Kita picked up young Bailey and carried him. Tiaru walked beside her and Taka walked behind, keeping a close eye on Kiki and Tiku, who were pouncing at each other and playing a bit. The circle of life had been restored. Everything was normal once again, and the Lone landers were a family once more.  
  
Ok, the end, like it? Leave a review plz! Thanks! I would like to give a special thanks to three people. 1. Sunrise19- I originally was going to have Tanu be a part of the cub pride, but when you said you had a bad feeling about him, it gave me the idea about making him a trader and working for the humans. I think it worked out better this way don't' you? 2. C.a.b- thanks for reading and leaving a review for every chapter, or almost every chapter, oh and for noticing the way I made the characters different. It played a key part in this story. 3. Ceci1- thanks for encouraging me and leaving good reviews that helped boost my confidence about my writing. I hope to someday become an author and reviews like yours are ones that make me feel I may actually be able to achieve that dream! I hope all of you have enjoyed my story and will enjoy my future ones to come! So in short, thanks for everything and ttfn! 


End file.
